


I'll Be Here All Week

by pamelaroseee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Steve Rogers, Kid Fic, M/M, Puppy shelter, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark is a lawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamelaroseee/pseuds/pamelaroseee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Steve Rogers volunteers at a puppy shelter and Tony Stark does everything to be close to him (except for ask for his number).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Here All Week

**Author's Note:**

> So like months ago I asked for this but my love muffins didn't deliver and I said what the hell, I'll deliver it to you.

Peter looked up at his father with his eyes wide in all of his preschool glory. “Please?” The word drawn out as his small eyes resembled marbles and lip quivering for dramatic effect. Tony folded his arms and groaned. _Why today?_ He asked himself as he grabbed his folder and continued on to the door. Work had been keeping him busy, and today he actually planned on doing work that required his full attention, rather than the other works that he had to complete with Bruce. But of course, his son standing in the hallway with lip quivering and wide sad puppy dog eyes, he couldn't exactly say no. He had gotten from his mother, damn Pepper.

“Fix your face, Bambi, you're about to go pet every homeless puppy in New York, you’d think you’d be excited,” he said with zero enthusiasm despite his sons loud squeal and leap for joy as he raced to the door, pulling it open and jetting out into the street. Tony loved his son, even if it meant standing out in the sun petting a few stinking dogs whilst sweating like one himself.

The park was bustling with a few booths and tons of pins filled with tiny pups to tall ones that challenged the enclosure by looking or stepping over it. Tony's face twisted in grimace. Dogs weren't his things. Now, cats, cats was his thing. He could hang about with a kitten in a mitten waiting for his love and affection but a dog, what was he to do with-

“Hi, can I help you with anything?” A voice carried from a booth next to the two. His head spun to catch sight of the source of the voice. He was speechless, Tony was, which was a new things for the older man who didn't know how to shut up, as he stared at the stranger in complete awe of his physical perfection.

He was beautiful, tall and blonde, eyes as blue as the sky in spring when there wasn't a cloud to be seen. He was muscular, triangular shaped but built ever so beautifully. And his smile, God, bless his parents and his dentist as his cheeks squeezed into balls and his beautiful teeth rayed a bit of sunshine on Tony’s poor pale face. Tony crossed his arms, shock written over his features as he tried to wrap his mind around what kind of specimen the stranger was.

“Uh,” Tony stammered as he pointed at his son but never broke his glare on the man before him. “My uh, my son wants uh-”

“I want a Collie! Or a Terrier! Ooh! Do you guys have Pugs? I told my teacher we’d be coming today and she taught us about different breeds and stuff,” Peter interjected as he looked up at the blond.

The man laughed, leaning forward over the table to get a better look at the boy. “What’s your name?” He asked with that same beautiful grin.

“I’m Peter, this is my dad Tony,” he said with a small hand patting his own chest then the same pressing into his fathers leg. "He's the one buying the puppy," he said as he nodded.

"Oh, no no, we don't sell them, you simply adopt them for a five dollar fee."

Tony was pulled out if his daze. "Five dollars to sign a piece of paper?"

"Well, yes, technically but that's not what matters I don't believe. We simply charge for processing."

"You mean putting it in a folder?" Tony naturally challenged people, his lawyer instinct, but this was a moment he felt like kicking his own ass and shoving his foot down his throat.

Peter sighed at the antics as well. "Can I pet them?" He asked excitedly to his father but mostly the man.

"Of course, buddy," the younger man said as she rested a hand on Peter's shoulder and began to walk.

Tony watched his son be guided through the rows of yapping and scared dogs. He smiled, his small giggle carrying over the park as he allowed a small rat terrier to lick his palm. Questioning parenthood was all but uncommon for the lawyer. He thought he was too busy of a man to carry on with fatherhood, too old as well. But he did, and he did a splendid job, if he could say so himself. Work was hectic and always got in the way but Tony never not made time for his son.

Walking over to the two, he ruffled the boys hair before looking at the blonde man with the wide smile. "How long have you been volunteering with them?" Steve blew his lips, what Tony assumed to be a quirk of him thinking.

"About three years now?" He said rather questionably than certainly.

"Was it for high school credits? Make your college application look nicer?" Tony subtly fished for information.

"That young looking, am I? I feel like an old man half the time," he said with a smile then flicked his gaze to Tony, "no offense."

The older man chuckled, a deep laugh before he replied. "I'm only in my early forties."

Steve smiled still, his teeth as white as fresh snow and his hair as golden as a retriever. "You look good for your age. Your wife is a lucky lady."

"Oh no, no wife, just a poor, well not poor but a single dad trying to make it in the world and set an example for my son," he said with a playful pout as he grabbed his son's head, petting the defiant boy who just wasn't in on the joke and fought back with the whining sounds of a drawn out _'Daaaaaad'_ to add.

Steve guffawed and cover his mouth a bit. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that," his voice gentle. He began to speak again but Tony's phone interjected with a rather obnoxious AC/DC song for a ringtone.

"Sorry, just a second," he said as he answered and stepped away.

The conversation dragged a bit, his partner spoke about their case. Tony looked back at the blonde man, in complete and utter awe as he tended to Peter with patience and a smile, as well as him looking back at the older man with what he believed to be a glimmer in his eye. But he had to go. Work called and though he never dropped everything like this, he had to make one exception. "Brucey, I'm with my son, man," he grumbled, hand on his hip as he sighed. "Alright, I'm coming in but you have to make this up to Pete too," he said before hanging up the call.

With a sigh, Tony rubbed his neck and stepped to his son. "Uh oh," Steve said and looked down at the boy. Peter was already pouting, eyes wide and puppy like as Tony bent to tell him the news.

"Remember Daddy told you he has this big case he was working on?" Peter nodded. "Well, I have to go in and finish working on that. Want to go to Aunty Betty's?" Peter looked down at his feet. Steve crouched as well. "Hey, maybe if your dad brings you by, I can let you finish petting these guys." Tony's ears even perked. "Can we?" Peter asked and Tony lowered his brow as if he were surprised his son would ask. "Of course!"

Tony scooped up his son and shook Steve's hand. "We will be seeing you around."

Steve smiled and nodded. "I will be waiting. Take care, Peter."

The two walked away and Pete waved at the man. "I liked him." The boy commented. Tony nodded. "Me too, kiddo."

Three days passed before Tony was free again. Walking down the street from a bistro on the corner, his eye caught the puppy shelter. He raised a brow when the familiar name caught his eye and he hurried to cross the street and get inside. There was a lady at the counter and his smile turned into a slight frown. "Hi, how may I help you?" She asked with a tone that was way too perky for humanly possible.

Tony opened his mouth the second Steve appeared from the kennels. "Tony, hey, nice to see you again." The older man nodded. "Yeah, you too. I uh, I came without Pete because I wanted to uh, surprise him."

Steve smiled and nodded, nodding his head towards the kennels as he carried two twenty pound bags of dog food. "Come with me, I'm just about to let them roam for play time."

Tony nodded and followed behind him. "Did you win?" Steve asked as they walked from the cold concrete onto a crunchy turf. Tony looked over almost confused. "Your case," Steve clarified. The older man oh'd and nodded. "We did. Yesterday morning, uh, my client won thanks to us," he was boasting but Steve only laughed. "Glad to hear that," he voice strained as he sat the bag down in the corner of the room.

"Need any help?" Tony asked as he found a chair and sat down his briefcase.

Steve laughed lightly. "Uh, sure. I really don't want to mess up your suit though."

Tony waved a hand. "No, no, it's fine. I have a million of these," he chuckled as he removed the jacket and began to roll up his sleeves.

Steve nodded with a smirk. "Alright then," he clapped his hands, "let's get the pups."

The two gathered the puppies to play in the back room of the shelter, a display window that showed the span of the grass turf that the tens of dogs ran around and played in. They sat back and shared a coke, talking about Tony's growth in becoming a lawyer out of all the other jobs. He glanced at his watch and sucked his teeth. "Schools out," he said as he stood to gather his things.

Steve stood as well. "Well, I'm here all this week if you want to bring Pete with you. I'll even hold out on revealing the surprise to him," he chuckled.

Tony nodded and shook his hand. "See you soon," he said softly.

They both stared at one another for a moment, for what they thought to be a moment too long but just long enough.

And then Tony left.

The next day came and Tony arrived with a smile and already rolled up sleeves prepared to help. They followed the same procedure as before and ended it with a coke as they leaned against the desk of the furthest corner.

"Which one are you taking home?" Steve asked as he took a long sip. Tony's eyes were wide, caught off guard again as he smacked his lips to think. "Haven't decided who says 'Peter feed me your fishsticks' enough. I mean, they're all pretty cute but I just don't know yet." He actually hadn't even looked at the puppies since they were at the park. He'd been too focused on a certain golden retriever to see all the other mutts.

"I can help out whenever you get ready. No rush at all," his lips curved into a smile that was unlike all his others, as if he was saying more than what was being said.

Tony sipped from the can and nodded slowly, taking in what was possibly being fanned to him. His watch went out. "School's out," the blonde said for him just as he opened his mouth. "See you soon?" Tony asked though he meant to say it.

"You mean tomorrow?" Steve asked with folded arms and a smile.

"Who knows, I may have another case," the brunette shrugged.

"Sure," Steve said with a wave.

Tony rolled his tongue over his bottom lip and left.

The next day he stood at the corner and shook his head. Pepper said he was being too eager, and he, for once, agreed. So with a sigh, he stepped back and went back to work instead.

The next day came and he felt more than sure of himself. He wasn't eager, he wasn't anything. He wanted Steve in perhaps more than one way but for now, he wanted a date, a chance to prove he was worth something of a damn.

After lunch, Tony walked to the shelter, stepping inside with a deep breath of confidence he hadn't had the previous day. With a wide smile plastered over his Tony stepped up to Steve who'd greeted him with a picture.

Tony looked at the picture and raised a brow. "Wha-what's this?" He stammered out.

"The dog that best matches Peter," he said folding his arms over his broad chest.

Tony stared at the Jack Russell with a slow nod. "Thanks," he replied slowly.

Steve sighed. "My number's in the back. You take way too long to ask someone out, so how about you call me tonight and we set up dinner at some point?"

Tony looked up from the digits at the blonde and laughed. "When can I pick him up?" He asked in regards to the dog.

"Same time you pick me up," he smiled. Tony nodded and chuckled.

"Sounds fair," he replied gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](theseniorcitizen.tumblr.com).


End file.
